


And The Abyss Stared Back

by HorribleTimes_MiserablePleasures



Series: servers haunted [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream In Prison, Gen, IRL Fic, No beta we die like dream, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleTimes_MiserablePleasures/pseuds/HorribleTimes_MiserablePleasures
Summary: A weird Minecraft glitch is freaking Dream out. It's probably nothing. Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: servers haunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166951
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	And The Abyss Stared Back

Dream sips his Monster Energy Drink™ and wiggles his mouse to make sure his screen doesn't go dark. He's still waiting for Sapnap to arrive at the prison. It's going to take a while for him to go through all of Sam's checkpoints and sign all of his waivers. Even without the role-play it would take like, what? Fifteen minutes _at least_ of going through the process of going through the lava and water tunnels.

Dream moves his character around mindlessly, jumping on his chest of books and then on his lectern, in his cauldron of water, jumping out and then repeating the motions in a tired little loop. The crying obsidian drips down its purple ichor, and he admires how the purple particles make his cell look even cooler. It's a security measure after people pointed out the possibility of escape by setting the lectern on fire to create a nether portal, and Dream smirked. It wouldn't have worked, but the idea was cool so he added that concept into the script. Speaking of which, he should look over the script again. Not like he had any speaking lines, but the sudden jump to lore Sapnap made last minute was uh. Definitely planned. He hoped Ranboo wouldn't be too mad at him later for messaging him out of nowhere, but to be fair, it was kind of funny. Dream would think the minor would understand. He would make it up to him otherwise, he didn't want to gaslight a minor in real life.

He glanced back at Sapnap's stream on his second monitor. Sam was giving him the bit about the second set of waivers. It was almost go time. Dream stopped hopping around and opened up the chests to get a book. He made sure the book was blank before- wait.

The book wasn't blank.

 _I'm going to get out of here._ _You won't stop me_

Ok. Weird.

Maybe it was something he wrote while Ranboo did his visit? Or he wrote it some other time and forgot. Dream didn't remember, but hey. It was in-character, so he shouldn't think too much about it. That didn't stop that weird feeling of it being off. He was pretty sure this wasn't in the script.

Whatever. Sapnap was almost there. Dream just picked out another (thankfully blank) book.

The roleplay went as planned. The lava came down, and Sapnap came over to visit his (in lore) ex-friend in his drippy little cell. Dream was on strike, so he wrote only in his book and didn't talk at all. It also helped alleviate any fears that Dream would be picked up on Sapnap's mic, even though logically Dream wouldn't have to really worry about that, with them being in completely different rooms.

After Dream typed in a colon and an end parenthesis, the roleplay came to a close. Sapnap moved to the one block of water in the back of the cell. A potion of harming came down and killed both of them, but only Sapnap spawned back out the cell. Dream simply fell back down into the black box.

All in all, pretty good roleplay, Dream thought. It was at least good enough to make Twitter trending. He looked over to Sapnap's stream to see him make his way out the prison, and kept watching his stream for a few minutes more.

Dream turned back to his primary monitor.

Dream was looking back at him.

He startled a bit to see his character facing him, but he quickly calmed down. He must have accidentally hit F5. Right. Yeah.

There is no reason to get worked over this, he told himself as his neck started to prickle.

Dream moved back to put the book and quill back in his chest, but he checked to see if the book was blank and. What.

_I'm going to get out of here. You can't stop me._

Ok.

This is weird.

Like. Really weird.

That is _not_ what he wrote in there last.

Dream racked his brain to think of when he would have written it, but was coming up blank. God, whatever. He would look over the script in the morning. It was late and he didn't want to be hallucinating anymore secret book messages.

Dream flipped through the rest of the book to see if there were any more hidden messages, but the rest of the book was unsurprisingly blank.

“You can't stop me.” Dream said out loud. He couldn't figure out which character that was intended for. Not Tommy. Not Bad. Not Ranboo. Not Sapnap. Right, well this was definitely weird. He was too tired for this, but he doubted he would get any sleep at night if he didn't at least figure _something_ out.

Dream got up out of his gamer chair and walked out of his room and into his hallway. This was stupid. There was nothing to get worked up over. And yet his feet unconsciously carried him to his friends room. He stood outside awkwardly, before opening his door and slipping inside. Sapnap was done streaming, but he still hadn't noticed his door opening. Dream considered scaring him, but decided to just T-pose menacingly until Sapnap noticed him. It took about a minute, but finally Sapnap noticed Dream in the glare in his monitor and spun around in his chair.

“What the fuck”

Dream just laughed, as Sapnap shoved at him, yelling “How long were you there, nimrod.” Dream couldn't help smiling, but couldn't keep it on his face. Sapnap saw his face drop and knew something was up.

“Dude, what's up?” he asked, knowing that Dream wouldn't look like this unless something was bothering him. Dream opened his mouth, and let out an awkward huff.

“It's nothing, well it's probably nothing.”

Sapnap merely raised his eyebrow. “So you came into my room for nothing?”

“Well. Listen it's not like you have anything else going on.” He was saying it in his usual joking tone, but Dream wasn't even looking at him, choosing to instead stare at a very interesting crack in the ceiling. Sapnap waited for him to spill.

And Dream finally sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room. “C'mere. I need to show you something weird.”

Dream led Sapnap to his computer and gestured to the screen. “Look at what's written there.”

On the computer monitor, a book was open, blank except for a single line. 

:)

Sapnap looked at the screen confused while he heard Dream take a sharp inhale behind him. “I don't get it.”

“That- that wasn't written there before. Nick, you gotta believe me. I don't know how but the books keep writing themselves. It's like a weird glitch or something, I don't know.”

Sapnap looked back at the screen, and back at his friend. If this was a prank it was a lame one, and Dream looked a little too panicked for that.

Sapnap made the executive decision to be a real homie and pulled Dream into a hug. His head fit nicely into his taller friend's shoulder.

“Listen, why don't we go to bed before 5 AM for once OK? We can figure this out in the morning, and like, text Philza Minecraft if there are any freaky book glitches. That sound like a plan?”

Sapnap could feel Dream nod and the tension his shoulders relax a bit. He patted his friend on the back, letting him out of his arms.

“Go brush your teeth. You're rank.”

Dream giggled and swatted at him. “Like you're any better.” but he left for the bathroom without any protest.

Sapnap smiled. Mission accomplished for being a good friend. Hell yeah. Being such a cool and awesome friend, he decided to log his friend off the Dream SMP for the night. Sapnap sat down at the computer desk and faced the smiling white blob on screen. He didn't remember Dream exiting out of showing him the book, which was weird. This whole thing was weird. There's no way that Dream is getting scared of a little Minecraft glitch. Sapnap opened the book to read it again, just to make sure.

_I can't see you, but I know you are there. There's nothing you can do to stop me._

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

None of this creepypasta shit. Sapnap immediately closed the window, went into task manager, and uninstalled Minecraft off of Dream's PC. What the fuck. There is no way he is going to tell Dream that his Minecraft character is plotting on escaping the prison and also is trying to talk with him. No. This is going to wait until both of them get a nightmare free rest. Sapnap got up out of the chair, and very calmly without panicking walked really fast back to his room, closed his door, and went to bed. And then he got up out of bed and locked his bedroom door, and then climbed back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. (for now. I might return to this)  
> Also I swear I didn't mean to write horror. Oops.


End file.
